Best Suited For The Job?
by Abboz
Summary: The time has come for the form elections. As sixth form you'd think they would be sensible about it, but when it comes to Robin and the Gang, and Vaysey and Guy what do you expect? And with Marian still hung-up on Robin leaving, it can only get messier!


_Best Suited For The Job?_

Robin led the gang over to the sixth form notice board and pointed out the sign marked 'Form Rep Elections'. "If I sign up for this will you guys all vote for me?"

"Um… yeah, sure." Much hesitated to answer. "We will won't we." He hinted to the others.

"I guess…"

"Thanks. I'll see you all later, I've got to go see someone." He walked out of the common room, they all knew who this someone was; Marian, he would never give up and they were pretty sure she knew that too.

"I don't care what he says, I'm signing up for this too." Allan grabbed a pen and wrote his own name on the list. "Come on guys, you can sign up too."

They all looked at him for a moment not sure if this was a good idea. "Alright." Will signed the list and the rest of them copied him. Allan smirked, unseen to the rest as they walked off, everything was going to plan.

"Oi, you boy!" Allan turned his head to see where Guy's voice was coming from. "Come here." He walked over to where Guy and Vaysey were sat at a table.

"What's that they were signing?" Vaysey inquired.

"Form elections."

"Interesting." He thought for a second then turned to Guy. "Go and sign me up for that Gisbourne."

Guy sighed, he was tired of being told what to do, but how else was he going to succeed in school? He headed over and signed Vaysey and himself up for it, being careful not to let Vaysey know he'd put his own name on too.

* * *

"Hey, Marian!" Robin called across the classroom, he knew he'd find her in their form room, every Monday lunch she was here, either mentoring some students from lower down the school or if they needed it she'd help with homework.

"Go away, Robin; I'm busy." She didn't even look at him, but he continued to look on; if she had so much as turned around she would have seen the hurt in his eyes, he hated the fact she was still hung-over on him leaving her all those years ago. He was eleven, what choice had he had at the time, his parents had died in a car crash, so he'd been forced to go and live with his auntie and uncle in Israel where they'd been missionaries. Only now at sixteen had he been allowed to return. Now he was legally allowed to have his own house, so he'd immediately moved back to Nottingham, using some of his inheritance to buy his old house back, though Marian wasn't impressed he'd bought it back; it was the house next door to hers.

"Marian please, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"In private?" He nodded towards the younger students that she was sat with.

"Fine, but only for a minute." She got up, glaring at him as she did so, placing her hand on his chest to push him back out the door, then shut it behind her, so the argument, she knew it was coming, wouldn't be heard.

"What do you want, Robin?"

"You to forgive me?" He tilted his head down slightly, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to win her sympathy.

"You can't always get what you want, if anyone should know that it's me."

"I'm sorry. You know I had to go; I was eleven Marian!"

"You never wrote, emailed, you could have texted me; don't tell me you only got a phone when you got back here. It takes but a few seconds just to text, Robin."

"I never meant to break your heart."

"Break my heart?! I never loved you. But if I had I'm sure my heart would be more than broken, shattered perhaps? Maybe to the extent of incineration? Yeah I think that'd just about cover it; so destroyed I was left with atoms."

Robin looked into her eyes, and continued to watch her as she turned her head away briefly; trying to stop the tears from falling; he was well aware she was actually talking about how she felt, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. She turned away, and went to go back into the classroom.

"Marian wait." She turned back to face him. "Now is not the time I know, but I must say, you are… more than ever." He struggled to find the words, but fixed his eyes on hers. "Your eyes…" She smiled a little. "And even when you look at me in anger… I _feel_ you." She looked away, then down at the ground. "And I believe, even after all these years… you can see into my soul." He reached out to cup her cheek and leant in to kiss her, but she stopped him, holding a finger up to his lips. He pulled a face at her.

"Don't." She almost whispered. "What do you want, Robin?"

"I came to ask a favour."

"How come you only come too see me when you want a favour?"

"It's important…" He was looking for sympathy again.

"What?" She asked sternly.

"The form elections, would you vote for me?"

"Form elections?" She smirked. "I think I'll be signing up for that."

"Marian." He said disapprovingly.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at him and walked past, knocking her shoulder against his as she did so. Going off to write her name on the list before heading back to the students she was meant to be helping.

"Still here?" He was leant against the wall waiting for her return.

"Marian, please." Now he was begging for her forgiveness. "I'm begging you, please forgive me."

"Leave me alone."

"If I could go back and do it again I would; I would refuse to leave here, even if it meant I chained myself to the bed, I would make sure I never left you."

"You think that would sort everything so easily? You never wrote Robin; that's the problem, I never heard from you for five years! You could have been dead for all I knew. I thought you might have got caught up in the conflict over there…" She trailed off, stopping herself from telling him everything.

"Marian." He whispered, slowly reaching out his hand and placing his thumb lightly on her cheek. She quickly pushed his arm away, not impressed that he was trying to make a move on her again. "You had something on your cheek." He grinned cheekily, even as she scowled at her.

She walked away and back into the classroom. Robin looked on, wishing with all his heart she would forgive him, he just wondered what he could do to get her forgiveness.

* * *

Robin spent the rest of the week trying to get the rest of the gang to drop out and vote for him, but they'd decided they wanted some power for once. And as usual he spent every minute he could, trying to get Marian to forgive him, sometimes even to talk to him.

Vaysey wasn't impressed when he found out Guy was signed up; he yelled at Guy, cursing and throwing things, though he had insisted it wasn't him that had done it; trying anything to stop Vaysey.

No one was happy when they found out everyone in the form was signed up. And what's more is they were all intent on voting for themselves, well at least the majority of the form had clarified this, making a huge show of it.

* * *

Most of the class were involved in the argument in registration on Thursday morning. Insults were hurled across the room, as well as threats telling each other to stand down or vote for them, else there'd be consequences.

Robin sat head in hands at his desk, trying to block out the yelling but also trying to pretend Marian wasn't sat next to him. Unfortunately for the both of them they had been sat there by their form tutor; Mr Richards, who, naïvely still believed they were best friends.

Marian, as always sat turned away from Robin; she didn't want another of their arguments, especially with the existing argument already in full swing. She was just waiting for form to be over, then again she'd then have to sit next to him in just about every other lesson; teachers were so naïve sometimes. At least in lessons there was something to distract them both.

"Look, Marian." She took a deep breath, calming herself before turning to look at him. "I'll vote for you… I mean, if that's what you want, I gladly will."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't bother; with this lot there's no point in even winning."

"Maybe, but I think you should win."

"Vote for yourself."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"I guess so." The bell rang for the end of form. They looked at each other then got up to leave.

* * *

Friday came, and it was time for the election results, everyone was eager to know who had won, if anyone for that matter. Of course, as usual there was the main rivalry between Vaysey and Robin, largely because Vaysey wanted the power, and Robin didn't want Vaysey to have that power, knowing he would only misuse it.

"So I have the results of this weeks election." Mr Richards announced after spending ten minutes counting up and checking the results. "I am not very happy with you, year 12, well most of you." He shot a quick glance to the front table, giving them a little smile, Robin looked back questioningly. Mr Richards winked at him, as if trying to send a message. "As sixth form I thought you would have been mature enough to actually consider who was best suited to be the form rep, but, as I'm sure you've probably guessed, you all seem to have voted for yourselves. All of you, except two people, have a single vote each." They all looked at each other, most of them, with the exception of Guy and Vaysey, feeling ashamed. Robin looked at Marian, she raised her eyebrows at him. "However, the winner with two votes." The teacher looked to the front desk again. "Is Robin Locksley."

"Wow." Robin grinned. "Really? That's amazing." Considering how everyone had been acting he'd expected everyone to get one vote and so be tied. He stared at Mr Richards in amazement, unaware of the movement next to him. "But… if everyone voted for themselves then how did I get two votes?"

"I didn't say everyone, I said all but two."

"Well then who didn't get a vote?"

"Who do you think?" He asked rhetorically.

Robin turned his head as he heard the door shut, as he did so he saw the empty space next to him. "Marian." He was up before he said it, heading straight for the door, intent on catching up with her.

"Marian!" He ran down the corridor, grabbing her arm as he reached her, turning her to face him. "I thought you hated me, why did you vote for me?"

"I never said I hated you, and I never said I voted for you."

"I know you did, so why?"

"I thought you would be best suited for the job." She replied calmly.

"There has to be more to it than that."

"Does there?"

"Look Marian, I told you I'm sorry. Can we please put it behind us?"

"Robin you know how I feel."

"Yes, I do; that's why I can't just give up on us."

"Can't you understand, there is no 'us'? Robin I don't think…"

Robin held a finger up to her lips. "Don't say anything… listen."

"What?"

Robin leant in, giving her a short yet still sensuous kiss, showing his love for her but making sure he was quick enough so she didn't have a chance to object. "A little voice saying 'Marian wants to join your gang." He smiled. "She forgives you and wants to be your girlfriend."

Marian looked up into his eyes, arms still round his neck. "Alright, I forgive you." He barely believed what she'd just said and when she smiled at him, he could tell she was genuinely happy. "Yes I'd like to be your girlfriend, but I am not being part of your gang; I should be more important to you than that."

"You are." He smiled, almost laughing at her comment.

"And… you have a lot to make up for."

"Of course." He kissed her again.

**A/N: Yeah random oneshot I decided to do... We had a snow day and i didn't know what to do this morning coz I'd updated my two fics not too long ago, and a had an idea for the ending so I decided to come with this.. with a little help of a friend.**


End file.
